


Blackjack & Hookers

by slappyjr



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappyjr/pseuds/slappyjr
Summary: "ill write my own western au. with blackjack and hookers."





	Blackjack & Hookers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenribbon/gifts).



Balthier swaggered into the saloon with like thirty guns strapped to his hips. "Whisky, neat," he called to the barkeep. He threw the drink back in one go and sauntered over to the blackjack table in the back, guns rattling. "Can I join," he asked. "Sure," said the dealer, "also would you like a hooker?" "Yes, thank you, that sounds lovely," Balthier answered.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> hey lizeh, are you happy


End file.
